


The First Chapter

by LedByTHeUnknown



Series: The Standish-Wilmington Corollary [1]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedByTHeUnknown/pseuds/LedByTHeUnknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story one of a series about Buck and Ezra.<br/>Buck and Ezra have been dating for a while and now Buck wants to further their relationship. Also the team learns of a secret (that he was going to reveal) from his past</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This series is something i just started writing on breaks at work. soon I had a bunch of little stories that sort of went together and soon I had a series. I'm putting together stories to form larger ones and then make multiple posts in the series as ideas come to me.

~Underneath Your Clothes~

 

 

_You're a song_

_Written by the hands of god_

_Don't get me wrong cause_

_This might sound to you a bit odd_

_But you own the place_

_Where all my thoughts go hiding_

_And right under your clothes_

_Is where I find them_

 

             Buck headed up the sidewalk to the condo he was tired and sore. He hated when busts went foul. They had been on the case for three months, three months Vin, JD, and himself were part of Renaldo Spirenza organization trying desperately to find anything they could to put Spirenza away. They finally found the out they were looking for when Spirenza agreed to sell to a friend of Bucks. So Chris posed as the buyer and the meeting had been set for this afternoon.

            Buck and JD arrived at the meeting spot with Spirenza and Vin was the one to escort Chris in. The sale went through Chris was putting the cash away when Buck, JD and Vin played their hand. Buck pulled his gun on Spirenza who pulled his gun on Vin who had his gun on the guy that his gun aimed at Buck while Chris and JD were involved in their own standoff with other guys. Nathan and Josiah came in for the backup and just when Buck thought it was over the men turned to fight. Guns forgotten on the ground the six agents and six bad guys fought hand to hand for the next twenty minutes. Before team seven was able to subdue them. They then spent the next four hours doing paper work. Buck called home and had to inform his love that he would be late for dinner.

            Ezra was still on leave having broken his leg just a week before the case was to start. They were originally going to hold off but when the team had been informed that the break was serious enough to warrant surgery and extended physio they went ahead without their final member.

            No one was seriously hurt from the fight, thank god, but they would all be sore in the morning. JD also had a nasty looking bruise on his left cheek and lower jaw. Buck hadn’t looked in the mirror but he was sure his shoulder was sporting a bruise just as big and just as nasty.

            Upon opening the door Buck could smell the wonderful fragrance of coconut and ginger. He made his way to the kitchen. Ezra was leaning on his cane and placing the last fork on the table.

            “Chris called said you were heading home. I figured I’d get the table set. When you called earlier I was just about to start cooking but held off for a bit” Ezra said as he carefully made his way back over to the stove. “Peanut chicken with coconut ginger rice and a Thai veggie mix.”

           “Ez you shouldn’t have done all this.” Buck said as he took the serving plate from Ezra and placed it on the table “The doctor says you shouldn’t push yourself too much when it comes to multi-tasking while standing.”

            “I didn’t really stand for that long I sort of nudged a bar stool in here and sat on it while cooking” Ezra said as the two sat at the dinner table.

            Buck just smiled at the love of his life. For so long Buck had chased woman after woman. Then that one day three years ago when Ezra Standish walked into the office. Buck knew he had found his life’s partner. Of course it had taken the better part of the year for either of them to do anything about it. Now they lived in the condo once owned by Buck and JD. JD’s decision to ask Casey to marry him led to him moving out and Ezra moving in.

_I love you more than all that's on the planet_

_Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing_

_You know it's true_

_Oh baby it's so funny_

_You almost don't believe it_

_As every voice is hanging from the silence_

_Lamps are hanging from the ceiling_

_Like a lady tied to her manners_

_I'm tied up to this feeling_

 

 

            “Are you alright?” Ezra asked as he noticed Buck favouring his right arm. He knew that the bust had been rough.

            “Just a little sore that’s all” Buck said as they finished up. He slowly stood and began to put the dishes in the sink as Ezra got up and headed out into the living room Buck went to turn on the water in the sink.

            “Leave the dishes.” Ezra said Buck looked up with a curious and playful smile “Let’s go make you feel better.” Ezra said heading to the bedroom.

            Buck smiled again and followed Ezra.

            Once in the bed room Ezra stood at the edge of the bed and pushed Buck down on to it.

            “Don’t move” Ezra said as he began stripping. First the shirt then the pants which were a little harder but the sheer act itself was enough to get Buck going. Buck reached up for the buttons of his own shirt.

            “I said don’t move” Ezra replied as he turned. A nod of his head told Buck to move more onto the bed as the Southerner carefully climbed up on the bed straddling the older man. Ezra started slowly undoing the buttons of Buck’s shirt. Pushing it back off the muscular chest a bit at a time. Ezra leaned down and began kissing Buck’s chest ever so softly with just enough pressure to tickle the senses sending shivers through Buck.

_Underneath Your Clothes_

_There's an endless story_

_There's the man I chose_

_There's my territory_

_And all the things I deserve_

 

Ezra softly and slowly moved the kisses down his chest. All the while his hands working the belt, buttons and zipper of Buck’s pants. Pants and boxers off Ezra again began methodically kissing Buck’s torso. Buck’s hands found Ezra’s hips and the two men laid together kissing. Ezra turned Buck over onto his stomach and began messaging his shoulders while running his lips up Buck’s spine, then he kissed it then Buck felt the elation starting when he licked it before kissing and nibbling the nape of Bucks neck, all the while gently thrusting Buck moaned and cried out his voice mixed with that of his lovers. Ezra began to push harder and harder and Buck’s cried out louder. Ezra running his fingers down Buck’s back set the fireworks off and both men just laid there breathing heavily. Buck rolled back over onto his back and Ezra lay on his back beside him placing his head on his shoulder.

The troubles of the day just faded as Buck lay there, his arm around Ezra hand on the southerner’s chest feeling the rise and fall of every breath, the world outside just melted away. Ezra had his hand on Buck’s chest running his fingers over his chest hair.

“Ezra” Buck softly said needing to talk but not wanting to break the silence.

“Mmm yes.” Ezra said as he started tracing one of Buck’s scars from an old stab wound.

“I know now I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Buck said turning to face Ezra who went to talk but Buck cut him off “Ezra, I want to marry you. Will you marry me?”

Ezra sat up and propped himself up on his elbows and studied the man before him. A huge smile spread across his lips.

“Yes Buck Wilmington. I want to marry you.”

Buck smiled as he leaned in and kissed his now Fiancé

“Ok, you ready, it’s my turn.”

Ezra gave a sly smile and a playful nod as Buck reached for the hand cuffs. This was going to be a long pleasurable night.

 

~Family Matters~

 

Buck glanced across the office again, Ezra was diligently typing up a case file. He was back on desk duty the only reminder of his accident a cane that leaned against his desk. With everyone being on a case Ezra had no reason to be in the office and so now that the case was over he returned to work to help his team mates in their post case paperwork.

            The morning started out very well. The lovers arriving together the giant smiles plastered on their faces. JD had pestered them the whole time they waited for the rest of the team to arrive. Once all seven were gathered and JD was ready to burst. Ezra took the pleasure of telling the men the happy news.

            “Really!” JD was the first to speak as a giant smile spread across his face. “Engaged, oh that’s awesome congratulations.” He gave the older agents a hug.

            Buck looked up at his oldest friend, the man in black just smiled. He was happy for him.

            “So when is the wedding?” Chris asked

            “We were thinking it could be in a few months, give my leg a bit more time to heal.” Ezra said smiling at Buck who also smiled.

            “We were wondering if we could get married at the ranch?” Buck asked

           “Of course.” Chris said another smile crossing his lips.

It was now 4:15 and Buck could not wait to get home and celebrate their engagement as the had done all weekend long.  Ezra also looked up his eyes catching Buck’s; he smiled, flashing his gold tooth. It sent shivers of passion down Buck’s spine. His own smile grew as Ezra turned back to the computer.

A tiny knock at the door brought him away from the thoughts of what he was going to do to his love that night. Six sets of eyes settled on the figure in the door way. A child about 12 years old with long sandy brown hair and sparkling green eyes, she was holding a large stuffed lion and a small carryon bag she was also dragging an oversized suitcase on wheels.

            “Josie?!” Ezra said getting to his feet and making his way over to the child.

            “Hi daddy.” She said giving him a big hug.

          Vin, JD, Josiah and Nathan all looked at each other ‘Daddy’ JD mouthed Vin shrugged. As Chris exited his office.

          “Ezra security just…Oh she’s here” Chris said seeing the young girl.

            Josie looked around the room.

            “Your office is big Daddy, bigger than mothers.” She said as Ezra led her to his desk.

            Buck smiled as did Josie as she saw him “Buck!!” She said running over and bear hugging the larger agent. This confused the other four agents even more. Ezra saw their looks of confusion.

            “Josie is my daughter. Her mother June and I had a relationship thirteen years ago that ended shortly before June discovered she was pregnant. I was a large part of Josephina’s life till…” Ezra trailed off

            “Till my mother found out Daddy liked other men. While she personally had no objection she thought it might hurt her career. She’s a high profile lawyer. “Josie continued “Daddy calls me Josie and it’s the name I prefer.”

            “Honey what are you doing here?” Ezra said ‘I’m happy to see you but...”

           “Mom and Edvard are having a baby, and there is no room for me, literally the baby’s getting my room.” Josie said

            “What!!” buck said?

            “I’m too old for the fashionable play dates and socializing, head mother say so herself, so she and Edvard decided to have one of their own, Edvard never really did like me anyway.”

            “That’s awful.” JD said

            “No it’s ok.” Josie said digging in her carry on, she produced a set of papers. “I’d rather be here with my Daddy and Buck. `

            She gave the papers to Ezra

            “There custody papers” Ezra said looking at the others as he promptly signed them.

            JD looked between the three- Buck, Ezra and Josie- Then over at Chris.

            “How did you two know” he asked

            “I’m his boss I needed to know why he had to go to Atlanta once a month and two weeks in the Summer.” Chris said “And I know Ezra is a private person.”

            “I went with his last summer remember.” Buck said “And Try to go every second month”

            “Dad was going to bring me out her this summer to meet all of you.” Josie said “But I’m here now.”

            “Ezra went around and introduced everyone.

            “Very nice to meet everyone.” Josie said with a small large smile, which then faded as she swayed a little. Buck held her as Ezra began digging through her stuff.

            “When did you last eat Darling” Buck asked

            “About eleven” She answered, Buck opened the lower drawer of JD’s desk and pulled out a jolly rancher

            “Here eat this.” Buck said unwrapping it and giving it to Josie who started sucking on it. He pulled her up on his lap as Ezra found what he was looking for a small black case.

           “Josie is diabetic.” Ezra explained as he took out the monitor and proceeded to check her blood sugar. “It’s really low princess, you need more than that candy.”

            “I have half my sandwich I got at lunch in the break room fridge.” Josiah said standing “would that help.”

            “Yes thank you.” Ezra

            Josiah went and brought the sandwich to the young girl who started to slowly eat it.

            “Didn’t June give you any snacks for the plane or money to buy anything?” He asked

            Josie shook her head. “I was lucky she let me keep Alex. Edvard said it would be a good toy for the baby. Mom said she’s send the rest of my stuff later when ever she’s done going thought it to see what she can keep for the baby, they’re having a boy so I’m sure I’ll get my clothes.”

             JD looked horrified as Josie talked surely she was making this up or exaggerating as kids do. Ezra looked at him

            “She’s not lying; I’ve been trying to fight for custody for three years, ever since June hooked up with Edvard. The move here didn’t hurt my case it just made fighting it a little harder. Ever month I’d travel back to meet with the lawyers and to visit Josie. The hearing was finally set for this summer. But it’ll all ok now. My little girl is here with me. And she can give me away this summer.”

            “Give you away…” Josie paused then looked between Ezra and Buck “You mean. Buck you get to be my Dad too?”

            “I do.” Josie set down the sandwich and gave him another huge hug.

            “My Daddy and Dad. I’m finally home.” Josie smiled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song in case people are wondering is Underneath Your Clothes By Shakira


End file.
